


We'll figure it out together

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Malec Ficlet Collection [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All because of the Alec barks orders in the Institute promo, M/M, also the Shadow world politics?, strategies?, strong Magnus and Lydia friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Followed the 'Shadowhunters 2x01 Sneak Peek #4 | Alec Barks Orders'Presuming the lockdown happens a little afterwards, Alec, Izzy, Magnus and Lydia figured out what to do, with Jace being gone and tracking down Valentine.





	1. The Lightwoods aren't alone in this

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (16/12/2016):  
> I incorporated the other promo into the fic and made this longer. So this should fit the 'Alec barks orders' and 'Find Jace' promos and also a few lines of Malec
> 
> 'Alec barks orders' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ia-DV5bY77U&t=1s
> 
> 'Find Jace' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zu155VqL-z4
> 
> 'Love Conquers War' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQZaPhcpXO0
> 
> I originally just wanna write some Lydia helping the Lightwoods siblings and Magnus comforting Alec, somehow a little more plot crashed into it and became this...I hope you enjoy?

‘Alec please. I know you’re beyond worried about Jace and are desperate to find him, but this is not gonna make everyone else feel safe and confident to fight in this war. You need to lead them to see the bigger picture, please. I’m sorry I had to dismiss you out there, but you gotta understand. Please, Alec.’ Lydia said hurriedly once the four of them got into a more private room to talk on their own, instead of being out in the open at the Institute.

 

‘What bigger picture is there anyway? Jace is gone with Valentine, who’s leading a fucking army of shadowhunters thinking they can kill whoever they want. We gotta find them, and our best chance would be to find Jace as well, isn’t it?’ Alec shouted, frustration and anger still burning high in him.

 

‘Alec…I know, but this ain’t the only…’ Izzy tried to chime in.

 

‘Oh now you agree with her as well? Izzy, Jace is OUR brother! You were there, you saw him going, just to save us all!’ For a moment, Magnus could swear he saw a blink of red flashing from Alec’s eyes, before it went back to the usual warm hazel colour.

 

‘Alexander, what about Lydia and I head for the archive, there we can search for more clues about Valentine’s past activities and possible methods to track down Jace. We’ll come back and discuss any further plan, meanwhile why don’t Izzy and you keep an eye on the overall operations? Besides…your mo…Maryse has gone to Idris while we were busy, maybe either of you could try to see what she ’s up to.’ Magnus managed to suggest without further triggering Alec’s anger further, Alec nodded at his words. Only then, Magnus turned to face Lydia and said.

 

‘Shall we, Miss Branwell?’ Lydia glanced at the two Lightwood siblings once more, eyes pleading before heading out of the room with Magnus. Once they were out of earshot of Alec and Izzy, Lydia attempted to speak, yet Magnus beat her to the punch.

 

‘Darling, we aren’t really heading to the archive, though it’d still be a great place for you to voice your own frustration, I think Maryse is more of your problem.’ Lydia sighed as she heard Magnus’ words.

 

‘You aren’t wrong, I’m like ninety percent sure that she is calling another Enclave or even Conclave to be the temporary head for the New York Institute. And to be very honest, if it weren’t for Jace being gone, she’d take the excuse of me being attacked here to throw me over. But now? With Jace gone and Alec acting out at the non-wedding? She’s gonna report Jace as a traitor and pronounce her own loyalty to the Clave, so she’d still be favourable towards the Clave…I couldn’t just let Alec and Izzy know about this, what with Maryse being their mother still. But if I’m correct in examining Maryse Lightwood’s track record, that’s the kind of person she’s shown to be…I’d be less frustrated if Alec or Izzy were in charge here, just as they should be. But Maryse? A back-stabbing MOTHER? When her own son, even adopted, was kidnapped? I couldn’t stand it. I need to do something, Magnus…I want to be with Alec and Izzy, we need to join forces against Maryse, if we are to have control on our own side, in the grand scheme of fighting Valentine…They need to see that…’ Lydia’s eyes rimmed just a little as she poured out her worries to Magnus, as they walked along the darker hallways in the Institute. Magnus led her into a larger door, which revealed one of the libraries within the Institute.

 

‘Darling, I know it’s tough to climb the ladder, especially with being the only daughter of Branwell, with the wish of heading an Institute. The Clave’s rigid and stubborn ways of ruling took hold of you being a female, I’m pretty sure if you were a guy, the Clave would not have let Maryse persuade them to replace you, or Alec for that matter. However, considering the state that Izzy and Alexander are in, as well as the excuse Jace’s missing had provided for Maryse, I’m sure this Institute for the moment is already a lost battle. Hence, the only thing you can do is to win the next one ahead of them.’ Magnus put his hand on Lydia should, squeezing it lightly. It got Lydia to look back at him and smile a little.

 

‘Seems you’re just as smart as my great-grandfather always talked about, but you’d really accompany me to visit Jade Wolf AND Hotel Dumort, Magnus? I know, well I don’t really know, but this seems a great involvement on your side, you sure you’re gonna do it?’ Lydia frowned as she thought out what Magnus was suggesting.

 

‘My dear, we’re fighting a war and this isn’t the first war I’ve seen or experienced. Even if I’d have suggested my fellow kind to go into hiding less than a month ago, this is a full-blown war and there’s no escaping it, just like eighteen years ago. Besides, it’s not just anyone leading the Clan and the Pack, but Santiago and Garroway. And…darling, the one missing is Alexander’s dearest brother and parabatai. I couldn’t just stand and do nothing.’ Magnus flickered open a portal and gestured for Lydia to step through it.

 

The next moment, they already stood before Hotel Dumort.

 

‘You’re willing to do anything for Alec, aren’t you?’ Lydia couldn’t help but ask Magnus, before they stepped right in front of the entrance. Magnus looked silently at Lydia and smiled a little.

 

‘Raphael, Clan leader of New York. Magnus Bane and Lydia Branwell are here, awaiting your welcome into the hotel.’ Magnus turned to face the door and spoke. The door opened a few seconds after he had said the words.

 

‘Well you are more stupid than I thought, after the act you pulled with the shadowhunters releasing Camille from here.’ Raphael walked out of the shadow, once the door was closed behind Lydia and Magnus.

 

‘For one, you know I have nothing to do with them letting Camille out. However, I’d admit to drawing out the contract that Simon signed for Camille, I don’t have any excuse. So if you wanna hate me, or attack me even, be my guest. I let you down Santiago and I’ll own it. Magnus didn’t back down from Raphael’s stern gaze even after he earned a snarl from said vampire.

 

‘Mr. Santiago, I’m here to apologize for the shadowhunters’ act and damage to your Clan and the Branwells would gladly compensate you on that regard, but there’re more urgent matters at hand.’ Lydia took a step forward, making Raphael glance at her, instead of being fixated on Magnus.

 

‘I’m all ears, Shadowhunter.’ Raphael said in the most sarcastic tone possible.

 

‘Valentine’s out and currently holding the mortal cup with him. All we know for now is that he has started to produce more shadowhunters who’d be under his orders and his whereabouts consist of a ship. The New York Institute will be searching for it with what we’ve got, while maintaining patrolling duties. However, if you’re willing, if any of your members have seen or heard anything that might give us more clues towards Valentine’s activities, we’d be more than grateful. There’s not much I could offer back, but I could promise to return Camille to your hands, if we ever caught her track. Even though the fledgling has signed the contract to excuse Camille of his turning from the law, I could promise we don’t just let her go if we ever caught her. There’s more than enough shady cases that involve Camille Belcourt in the past century alone. If we know anything on Valentine, I’d either deliver the message myself, or pass by Magnus to deliver to you.’ Lydia elaborated.

 

Raphael stared at Lydia for a few moments, contemplating her suggestions. Finally, he muttered a few words in Spanish under his breath and three more vampires appeared behind Lydia and Magnus. A female vampire stepped forward.

 

‘Last I saw, up east of the Hudson River, set a boat dangling with all sorts of magic devices that would make the boat itself undetectable, though you can still see it with your eyes but that’s it. We’ve already warned off our own around the area, but there are other vampires in the area that don’t belong to the Clan. So far, that’s all we got.’ Having said that, she stepped back into the shadows.

 

‘Would you grant us the permission to share this information with the New York Pack then, Mr. Santiago? I understood from Clary Fray that the temporary alliance had been broken with her actions in Hotel Dumort, but considering that the Pack has no knowledge of their actions, would you at least consider re-discussing with the Pack’s leader?’ Lydia made her request once more, tone even more polite than before, knowing that this was something much more to ask of the Clan.

 

‘Shadowhunter, just to be clear for once and for all. We Downworlders, do not own the luxury of being divided in times of war, as the Nephilims have. Of course I grant you permission to share the information with Luke Garroway. I only ask one thing from you, and Magnus as well. Do not let the fledging stay at the Institute, regardless of how the redhead asks of you two. Magnus, please…we’ll hold it all out until this is all over, but the fledging…If you wanna make up for what you did wrong, this is it.’ Raphael said bitterly, as he looked to Magnus and Lydia once more.

 

‘I promise, Santiago. Stay safe before we meet again. Shall we, Miss Branwell?’ Magnus nodded once more to Raphael and the fellow vampires in the hall and stepped out of Hotel Dumort with Lydia. He checked the time as they stood outside the Hotel once more.

 

‘Darling, I’m afraid you need to head back to the Institute right now. Maryse should be returning from Idris soon enough and you need to tell Alec and Izzy what we just did. With Luke still inside the Institute, you can still talk to him about all this back there. I will head for Maia, so the rest of the Pack will be in the clear as well.’ Magnus said hurriedly as he flickered open another portal for Lydia.

 

‘What about you then? Don’t you wanna head back and talk to Alec as well?’ Lydia asked.

 

‘If Maryse is as what we think of her, I’m sure she’ll order a lockdown on the Institute soon. You’d be stuck out of the Institute if you don’t get back before she does. I could walk in and out of the Institute as long as you are inside to welcome me, or if Alec would still welcome me inside after me just being gone like this. If you’d do me a favour, pass this paper to Alexander for me. This is your place to fight now, darling, not at Jade Wolf.’ Magnus shoved a small piece of paper into Lydia’s hand ,then waved her towards the portal and she turned around once more before stepping inside.

 

‘Thank you, Magnus. Stay safe and I’ll see you soon.’

 

 

‘Alec…I wanna find Jace as well…But I need you, we need you to hold your ground. Alec, please stay with us and we’ll find him somehow.’ Once Magnus and Lydia left the room, Izzy stepped closer to Alec and tugged on his wrist. With that one motion, Alec slumped down on the couch in the room.

 

‘Izzy…I can’t…A part of me is gone and I just can’t make sense of anything right now. He’s my parabatai and it hurts and hurts and hurts me that he’s missing. If I don’t make every efforts to find him as soon as possible, I’m afraid I’d gone insane myself. Izzy…if we are fighting a war and we aren’t sharing the beat of heart, I can’t fight it on my own.’ Alec kept dragging on his own hair as he confessed to Izzy.

 

‘I know none of us here could help with Jace’s missing, but draw strength from us, so that you can keep fighting, for Jace as well. He’s gotta be hurt just as bad as you’re feeling right now and he needs help. You two can’t fight this alone either, let us help. Magnus’ doing all he could to track down Jace, let us share the burden. You’re not the only one who loves Jace.’ Izzy held her arms around her brother, whispered to his ear. Still, Alec shrugged off Izzy’s embrace and started pacing in the room.

 

‘You go and oversee the operations for now, I need to go punch something before coming back. Let me know when Lydia and Magnus are back from whatever the heck they are doing.’ Alec then walked out of the room and jogged towards the training room. Izzy sighed, walked back into the main room. She studied the area she had pulled up on the main table earlier and contemplated a few different strategies until she could decide on the best one.

 

‘Alright, right now regardless of who’s the head of the Institute, we got Valentine as our main threat. All we know for now, is that he has a ship somewhere around the city, hence keep an eye out on all spots close to the water and make an hourly report for each specific spots. At the same time, pull out any trace of unsolved or mysterious cases of demon attacks or strange activities from the last two weeks, make sure they are unrelated to Valentine, or report any suspicions over those cases. For the rest of you that are not on shift, I strongly suggest you go for more training in combat and make sure your loved ones are safe and in the clear with everything that’s going on.’ Izzy stood onto the higher level in the main room and announced to everyone inside the room. Most of the shadowhunters nodded at her words and went back to work.

 

‘Not bad, Izzy. Rarely got to see you up there leading, you’re such a Lightwood once you’re up there.’ Raj walked up the few stairs and smiled a little at Izzy.

 

‘Thanks Raj, even though I wish Alec or Jace are around to do this kind of stuff instead of me…’ Izzy returned the smile grimly.

 

‘Don’t worry, most of us here have seen and worked with either Jace or Alec, or even both. We know their capabilities and most of us believe in them, and we’d help find him with all we can. Regardless of who they send here to lead the Institute.’ With that, Raj headed back to his own desk and continued working. His words remained in Izzy’s head, only then she remembered Magnus’ last words of what they should do. Izzy looked around the main room and headed to for Maryse’s office, while she picked up her phone and tried to call either of her parents. Yet, neither Robert or Maryse were picking up their phones. By the time Izzy reached the office, Lydia was already at the door, seemingly waiting.

 

‘Where’s Magnus?’ ‘Where’s Alec and Luke?’ Izzy and Lydia asked each other at the same time. They froze for a second before Izzy answering.

 

‘Alec’s in the training room, he probably needs some space to figure it out. Where have you and Magnus been?’ Izzy was quick to catch on the brief smell of outside and the light dirt on Lydia’s shoes.

 

‘We’ve gone to Hotel Dumort, got some info from the Clan. Magnus’ gone to Jade Wolf to warn Maia and the other werewolves. We don’t have much time. A vamp spotted Valentine’s ship on the upper stream of Hudson. She told us it was filled with magic objects and alarms that no tech could detect it, aside from seeing it with your own eyes at the exact location. I’m sure if you or Alec ask Luke for help to track down Jace, he’d be more than willing to see what he can do. Magnus and I predicted that Maryse will come back to rule the Institute within this hour, as well as calling Jace a traitor. You and Alec need to be prepared for that, and then we need to settle and see what complication that’d throw us before we come up with a plan.’ As Lydia continued to elaborate, Izzy had already led her towards the training room for Alec.

 

‘But…Jace’s her son as well?’ Izzy stuttered as Lydia’s bombardment of information.

 

‘Isabelle, you know your mother better than I do, okay? So considering what she’s done to Alec and you recently, you gotta predict the worst, in order to win an upper hand in pulling resources from here to track down Jace and Valentine. I know this is a heavy blow to you and Alec, but this is war and we cannot afford to waste any time. Please, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace and the Institute are gonna need you in your best state as well. You won me over the case at the court, you can be better than the Clave now as well.’ Lydia couldn’t help the desperation and urgency in her voice, as she stopped walking and stood right there. Only then did Izzy nod at her words and returned Lydia’s gaze with her usual confidence once more.

 

‘I’ll find the Frays and let them know. Jocelyn should know a little more about Valentine and why he kidnapped Jace, of all people. Join us after you found Alec? And you can call me Izzy.’ Izzy tooka deep breath and prepared to turn to the other side of the Institute.

 

‘Of course…Izzy. I’ll see you later.’ With that, Lydia walked into the training room.

 

Without sparing glance towards the door, Alec stopped his movement and asked.

 

‘Where’s Magnus?’ Lydia stopped a few feet away from Alec before handing the piece of paper over to Alec.

 

‘We went to Hotel Dumort to secure Raphael Santiago’s help in the war, they had a vamp that spotted the ship of Valentine on the eastern side on the Hudson. Nothing seem to be able to track it, with all the magical and technical objects placed around it. We can only see it with our own eyes, being in the exact location. Magnus headed off to Jade Wolf to warn Maia and the Pack, Izzy has gone to inform the Frays and see if Jocelyn had anything to help with why Valentine needed Jace, of all people.’

 

Hearing Jace’s names threw Alec into action. He finally turned to face Lydia and swiped the sweat off with a towel hanging nearby. He sighed and stood before Lydia, who was waiting for his reply.

 

‘Thank you, Lydia. I’m sorry that I shouted at you, before I even got to properly thank you for what you did for me…’

 

‘It’s alright, Alec. I understand that Jace’s your parabatai, not that I ever had one for myself, but I could understand. It was just that in front of everyone and with everything that’s happening, we need you to be at your best as well…Besides, what I did at the wedding, it was for you and Magnus as well, and maybe I also did it for myself. But I think right now, you need someone else more than me.’ Lydia stepped closer to Alec, pointedly looking at the piece of paper that Alec was still holding. He finally held up the paper Magnus left for him and read the words on it.

 

_My dear Alexander, I know none of us around could fathom the loss of Jace to you. Yet I’m sure your sister would repeat what I meant that Jace needs you to fight for him more than ever. However, Lydia and I believe a lockdown is about to be ordered from the Clave shortly. If you ever need me for anything, call me and let me into the Institute, I’ll be there as soon as I could. But right now, your family needs you more. I believe Luke, Lydia and Clary are all more than willing to help you find Jace. You’re not alone in this, Alexander._

_Yours,_

_Magnus_

 

Alec stared at the last two words on the paper, his heart wrenched at the simple ‘yours’ Magnus had written down.

Just as Alec picked up his phone, Raj rushed into the room and said while still catching his breath. Once Alec noticed his presence, without him being conscious of it, his face already turned back to stern, concealing of all his inner turmoil. 

 

‘Alec, the representative of the Clave has arrived and we’re all to report to the main room right now.’ Raj only noticed Alec freezing in motion with his phone when he finished the sentence.

 

‘Oh sorry…but I thought you and Izzy and everyone would wanna know about this right away…’ Raj fidgeted a little as he still stood awkwardly at the door. Alec quickly walked towards him, or well the door really.

 

‘Thanks, Raj. We’d better meet everyone else there as soon as possible.’ Without waiting for a reply, Alec quickly sprinted towards the main room.

 

 

Shadowhunters 2x01 Sneak Peek #1 | Find Jace

 

‘I do not suggest we continue this conversation right here in the open.’ Luke chimed in, as Izzy and Clary went over Jace’s safety. Jocelyn nodded beside him. Luke and Alec shared a glance and led the rest of the group towards the greenhouse in the Institute.

 

‘So…at least we got the Clan and Pack behind our backs for now and we have more info than the Clave.’ Izzy sliced through the silence as the group settled in the greenhouse. Simon shrieked a little at the mention of the Clan, though only Alec and Luke noticed.

 

‘We need to figure out what Valentine is planning next, as well as what else the Clave is playing at with ordering a lockdown here. Even knowing where the ship is doesn’t mean Jace or Valentine is just constantly on it and that we could attack anytime soon. Also Luke, you need to be back with your Pack as soon as possible. Not only do they need leadership, you cannot be locked up here in the Institute under the Clave’s order. This’d be too humiliating and disrespectful for them to do and for you to accept.’ Lydia supplied. Luke glanced at Jocelyn, Clary and Simon for a moment before replying.

 

‘I agree…but Simon shouldn’t stay here for long as well… I might be able to take him to Jade Wolf, but…’ Luke hesitated, with everyone looking at Simon with sympathy.

 

‘I don’t know what exactly happen, but when I was at Hotel Dumort, Raphael mentioned something about the fledging to Magnus…’ Lydia recalled.

 

‘I will bring Simon to Magnus’ loft. I think Raphael would prefer to have him there.’ Alec suddenly spoke up, as well as stepped closer into the group.

 

‘The Clan is after Simon, how could you let Simon be where Raphael prefer him to be.’ Clary rebuked angrily.

 

‘First, I don’t think Raphael really wants him dead, or well die again. Second, Raphael saved him more than we ever did and he is the Clan leader, he’d understand when it is a war and how to prioritise his problems. Besides, I…we trust Magnus that he won’t just hand Simon to Raphael, if he only wants him real dead.’ Alec explained calmly.

 

‘Guys, I’m right here! But yeah…I’d rather let Alec bring me to Magnus, instead of staying here any longer. No offence Izzy, but your mother really seems threatening and scary, and I’m a vampire.’ Simon smiled weakly. Instead of putting their attention to Simon, Izzy and Lydia glanced at Alec, taking in his expression.

 

‘You do know that you’d be going against what Maryse said…like right away and no excuse, right?’ Izzy asked tentatively. Not that she’s really against Alec bringing Simon to Magnus’ loft, she knew her brother better see the warlock as soon as possible. Nonetheless, this was Alec going against Maryse clear and loud, once more after the non-wedding and without Jace by his side.

 

‘I’m only doing what I think is right and will benefit most of our chances against Valentine. It’s all in the open, if Maryse disagrees…’ Alec shrugged, though Izzy knew better than anyone that this ain’t mean nothing to Alec.

 

‘Well then, I suggest the four of you leave at about the same time, so that they don’t have extra attention for Alec and Simon leaving the Institute.’ Jocelyn spoke up.

 

After another beat of silence, Luke and Lydia nodded off the rest of the group and headed for Maryse’s office. 

 

‘Go, Alec. I’ll take care of Clary here, I have Lydia and Jocelyn here as well. We’ll be fine.’ Alec only managed to nod at his sister before heading off to the other way, not even waiting for Simon.

 

Alec ran all the way from the Institute to Magnus’ loft. Simon was thinking all the way to himself that without his vampire strength, it would be impossible for him to follow Alec at all, though to be honest with the lack of training he had gotten so far, even WITH his vampire strength it was a bit of a mess trying to catch up with Alec’s speed.

 

‘Who DARES disturb…’ The usual doorbell paused midway and the door swung open before Alec and Simon.

 

‘Alexander…I told you…well fancy seeing you here Sherman. You’re lucky I just finished adding your room at the loft, please. Make yourself comfortable inside.’ Catching on with what the two of them might be here for, Magnus quickly gestured them to follow him inside and pointed Simon towards a newly conjured door in the loft. Simon hesitated for a moment and glanced at the two persons in the room before running inside his new room in his vampire speed.

 

‘Alexander, why don’t we step out to the balcony…’ Magnus walked a little closer to Alec, close enough to touch but not really moving to do so. Alec followed him silently outside to the balcony.

 

‘You were right with the lockdown and Luke’s currently on his way back to Jade Wolf. Thanks for getting us the info on Valentine’s ship…but…’ Alec struggled with saying out loud that Jace wasn’t around.

 

‘But your parabatai is still missing and not with you.’ Magnus, once again, finished Alec’s sentence for him.

 

‘I know he’s out there and he’s in trouble and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it.’ Alec fumed.

 

‘I can’t…I can’t do this without him. We already wrecked our bond so badly and we were just about to mend it…Jace…Jace, I love him. All these years, ever since he came into the Lightwood household, our parabatai ceremony…He breaks almost every rule once in a while. He is the best shadowhunter there would ever be. We fought against so many demons togther…I can’t live without him.’ Alec kept raising his voice without noticing.

 

Magnus took in every word quietly in front of Alec. He recalled seeing another shadowhunter yearning for his parabatai ages ago. He was afraid that Alec would be wrecked if they couldn’t save Jace before Valentine messed him up. He knew he would never understand the feeling of having someone as the other half of his soul, but he had seen enough to sympathise with the loss and hurt that it’d cause. He took just a tiny bit of comfort that at least Alec would come to him, would shout at him, to release how he truly felt inside.

 

‘And he can’t live without you as well, Alexander…’ Magnus replied slowly, hands just inches from Alec’s arms, but still not touching the boy. He waited until Alec could bear to look him in the eyes to continue.

 

‘You’re safe here. You can break and we’ll do all that we can to find Jace before Valentine got the better of him, but most of all. Jace needs you to fight for him, with him, Alexander.’ Magnus could see something settled within Alec’s eyes, though they were rimmed, there was a light clarity returning to them. Alec’s arms shivered a little and only then Magnus dared to touch his arms. Alec kept looking at him and Magnus gradually let his hands hold tight on Alec’s arms, instead of merely touching on them.

 

‘Magnus…could you…could you track Jace through my parabatai bond?’ Upon hearing Alec’s words, Magnus quickly drew back from him.

 

‘I know it’s damaged right now, but it’s our only shot at finding Jace…’ Alec stepped back into the room, following Magnus closely.

 

‘You know the pain and effect the first time you tracked down Jace with the bond…’

 

‘I know, but I can bear it, it’s all for Jace. I’d do anything to find him right now.’ Alec cut in through Magnus’ words.

 

‘It’s not just the pain and damage, it’d ruin BOTH of you. If it fails, it could wreck the connection forever, leaving you two in phantom pain of losing each other!’ It was Magnus’ turn to fume at Alec’s request.

 

‘Please, Magnus. You’re the only one willing and able to do this for me, please. Anything you ask in return, just please help me track down Jace…’ Alec pleaded.

 

‘Alexander, let us just be clear on one thing. I would do, literally, anything for you, without you asking or pleading, but I won’t risk your life! Don’t you understand?’ It was Magnus’ turn to raise his voice.

 

‘Magnus…Please…it is already wrecking me from the inside…’ It broke Magnus to see Alec like this and thousands of feelings flooded through his own head. Magnus understood the pain of breaking inside, the loss of not knowing what else to do, the desperation of risking everything just for the one person you deem worthy of it. Yet at the same time, he was angry and hurt, that Alec needed to know his own worth in this whole mess, that this boy needed to know there were other people counting on him, that there were other ways to figure this out, that Jace was surely the most important thing to deal with but that didn’t mean there was no other problems at hand for all of them.

 

‘There’s still Isabelle counting on you. What would she do, if both Jace and you are gone? There’s still Max in Idris. I promise you I’d do all that I can to help you find Jace, but would you stay focus just for one more second and see. See that there’s more to Jace being going. He went for all of us, he left to save us all, including me. I know you wanna fight for him with everything you have, but…Alexander, this isn’t all of it.’

 

‘Magnus, I couldn’t do a damn thing, don’t you see? Aside from tracking down and saving Jace, I couldn’t even fight in this war without him. I lost him, I should have been more careful, I should have been able to fend off those men back there. I know Izzy needs me around…and maybe you want me around as well, but I don’t know how…I don’t know how to do it…’ Alec stuttered through his words, as a lump formed in his throat.

 

‘Alexander, Isabelle just needs you to be there for her, same as Jace would need you to do for him. You’re tougher than you think. Your combat skills, strategic thinking and planning ahead are not the only traits you possess, your loved ones only need you to be yourself and they’d gain strength from you. Maybe that’s also how you could grant strength to Jace through the bond as well. If I learnt anything from fighting in so many wars and battles, it’s that if you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you’ll forget why you’re even fighting at all.’ Magnus softened his tone, as he saw Alec breaking down a little more than he did before. He let his hands gently touching on Alec’s back palm and was surprised that Alec intertwined their hands together.

‘Magnus…I…’ Somehow, Magnus’ words settled a little inside him, how he kind of suddenly realized how naturally he had come to Magnus and released everything to the man in front of him. Alec couldn’t find words to express how he felt and so he did the only thing his frantic brain could come up with. He crashed his lips onto Magnus’ without a thought, his hands reaching Magnus’ back to hold him chest to chest with himself. Magnus’ lips opened without a second of hesitation, though Magnus’ mind and hand took a second longer to get on with the program, he held Alec tight in his arms. Alec felt Magnus biting down his lower lips and let out a moan, allowing Magnus to dive in further with his tongue. They kept kissing and kissing, melting every concrete thought they had into the frantic kiss, diving every passion and desperation they had into each other’s mouth.

 

Only when breathing became too much of a necessity that Alec leaned down and let their foreheads touch, both still panting from the kiss (or come on, it’s full-on making out?).

 

‘Are you planning on kissing me whenever you can’t find the word to say, Alexander?’ Magnus almost purred, eyes twinkling a little from the kiss.

 

‘No…I just…feel like I wanna let you know how I feel, even though I can’t name it.’ Magnus was delighted to see a faint shade of blush on Alec’s cheeks, reminding him of the Alec before Jace’s gone missing.

 

‘You always know what to say to me, what to do to help. And my heart just beats quicker, steadier with you around.’ Alec muttered.

 

‘I know we haven’t even gone on a first date, but…please know that I’ve fallen for you, hard. Let me be there for you and that’s really all I want from you.’

 

‘Magnus…you…you matter to me. I still feel what I feel at the wedding, wanna be with you, even though I don’t know how long, or even how to do this at all…I just really need Jace right now, he’s my parabatai.’

 

‘It’s alright. I understand, Alexander. It’s okay, we can take our time. And I’ll make sure to try everything to find Jace and be there for you.’

 

‘Is there anything we could try later? Or test the water for finding Jace through some other ways? I would understand if there’s nothing, but could you try think of something?’ Alec asked gently, with his hands still wrapped around Magnus’ waist.

 

‘I have a few ideas, darling. Don’t worry, we will try and get others to help as well. Just let me hold you for a little longer.’ Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear, he could feel Alec’s hands tighten around himself in return.

 

Somehow, Alec was content to wait a few more moments before Magnus and he returned to trying to find Jace. He felt a little braver and hopeful that together THEY would find Jace. It seemed magical, what effects Magnus could have on him, Alec wasn’t sure what exactly that was. Still, he was grateful that this magical man was willing to hold him in his arms, when everything else in his life seemed to be collapsing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't really malec until the very end...But somehow I really like seeing all of them working together and being smart and everything...Also somehow this 'ficlet' grows longer and longer, incorporating more and more from the promos than I first planned, so I hope you love every one of them as much as I do as well <3 And hope you enjoy this!  
> Also, I haven't read the books and so I might be wrong with how the Clave calls their representatives and how it works, please forgive my inaccuracy on those ><
> 
> The original ending is posted as second chapter


	2. Original Ending (Posted on 14/12/2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maryse arrived with another Clave representative, Alec, Luke, Simon and the rest of the group needed to do what they could, so as to find Jace and to not let the Clave hinder their chances against Valentine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just the original ending...

 

He picked up his phone without thinking, dialling Magnus’ number right away.

 

‘Alec, I’ll be with Izzy and the Frays, try to figure out a way to get Jace out. You take your time with Magnus and come to us afterwards.’ Lydia smiled a little at Alec and got out of the room, leaving Alec alone to talk to Magnus.

 

Magnus picked up the call just after one ring.

 

‘Hello, Alexander.’ Alec’s tears swelled up at hearing Magnus’ voice. He felt like he could finally release his emotions at hearing the voice of someone who only care for him, to know the real him underneath every facade he had, willing to do so much just to relieve his own burden.

 

‘We’ll find Jace in time, darling.’ Magnus could hear Alec caught his breath and failing to get his own words out.

 

‘Could you…Can I come to you right now? Izzy could let me back in, even if mo…Maryse orders a lockdown later.’ Alec stuttered through his question, with the lump forming in his throat.

 

‘Alexander…’

 

‘Unless…of course you got to deal with grouping other warlocks for the war and everything…I…could understand…’ Alec could hear the slight hesitancy in Magnus’ voice and he quickly added.

 

‘Alexander, it’s alright. I got those handled already. Sure, you can come over, but are you sure this is what you need right now?’ Only then Magnus voiced his real concern.

 

‘Yes, I want you around right now. Please Magnus.’ Alec almost pleaded on the phone.

 

‘I’ll pick you up at the entrance of the Institute, come meet me right now.’ Before Magnus could finish his sentence, Alec was already half-jogging towards the entrance. Somehow all he wanted was to be with Magnus, even though Alec had no idea what he actually wanted to say or do when he’s there, he just felt like he could be more of himself when it was Magnus with him.


End file.
